Domina de Magia
by blackspiritfire
Summary: I am a Being of, Great Darkness and Light. A Creature of the Moon and Sun. I flow like Silver and Gold. I am Blood and Magic. I am Domina de Magia. FemHarry


Domina de Magia

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

That voice, such a soft swaying voice. It tugs, pulls, drags at something. I can…

_Sleep, Pretty baby, Do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

I can almost remember. It's oh so important that I…

_Cares you know not, Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep._

Remember. Such a nice sound relaxing, calming. A deep intake of breath. Eyes flutter close. A jolt, eyes snap open. Must…

_Sleep, Pretty darling, Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

Remember. Eyes slowly sink shut once more.

Remember.

I don't have the happiest of lives; well childhood is more accurate because well I'm not _that_ old yet and well maybe things will get better in the future can't say for certain though. My parents were killed in an auto accident leaving me to be placed with my next closest kin. Which in my opinion, they really didn't want to take me in after the accident.

_"You, you __**freak**__!"_

_ "__**Boy**__stop__ asking questions."_

_ "Get into your cupboard, it's were __**freaks**__ like __**you**__ belong."_

At least that's the impression that they give off.

Anyway I think that giving my name should be the next course of action so here it is. My name is Harry James Potter. Well I think it is, I always get this tugging sensation in the back of my mind that is not really true but… So I guess have the dubious honor of giving introductions. Here is goes I live with my aunt and uncle. And of course we can't _ever_ forget about my "charming" and "talented" cousin. Ah I almost forgot to tell you their names.

Lets start off with Aunt Petunia she is like really tall and skinny ( like a stick really) and she has a hard face cause when she smiles it look like she's had to glue it on. And she (_never __read__ never_) sends a smile my way if she can get away with it (which is almost always). Can't forget that she is a perfectionist and has an unhealthy obsession that everything has to be clean (read blinding). You can't tell her that I told you that. It's supposed to be rude and well being rude or cheeky or talking in general will get me in trouble. I hate being in trouble and being in trouble with Uncle Vernon is the worst.

With Aunt Petunia she just gives me a light (or hard depends) whack to the side of my head and locks me in the cupboard for the rest of the day. Although that also means I don't get to eat until the next day if I'm lucky. Usually it's more like two or three days. But back to Uncle Vernon he likes to use a belt. Sometimes I think (which is another thing I am not supposed to do) he doesn't even know my name is Harry (tug). It's either Boy or Freak (but Freak is my aunt's favorite). And I can't forget that I am not supposed to ask questions.

_I supposed to do what I am told because that is what a good freak should do._

Anyway where was I oh! Right my "charming" and "talented" cousin Dudley. What can I say about him hmm; well he gets everything he wants (read spoilt rotten). I on the other hand get to wear his cast off clothes but _**never**_ the toys he doesn't play with anymore. But I was able to snatch a few things he will not notice missing. Like books for example Dudley never reads if he can help it so if a few books disappear they will not be missed. He also doesn't do his homework very often if he can get away it (it's unofficially my job to do it for him) and since he's not the brightest crayon in the box I can't out do him or I'll get in trouble.

Going back to what I was talking about before. If I'm careful I can snag a box of canyons or colored pencils. For Dudley's sixth birthday one of his many presents was a sketch book and Dudley plus book equals he doesn't care so two weeks later I snagged it for myself. I think it was another attempt at getting Dudley being more studious. Dudley is on the heavy side aka fat as a pig.

I did something weird the other day. I was running away from Dudley and his oh so nice friends (he likes to chase and torment… I mean play tag) and I went to hide behind some bins by the kitchen. Suddenly I was on the school's roof parallel to the kitchen. I have no idea how got up there in the first place and well anyway someone saw me up there. The school had to call the fire barrage to get me down. Short story is I got in **Big****Big** Trouble with a capital T.

The school called and Uncle Vernon had to come and pick me up (I got suspended). Aunt Petunia usually picks up Dudley up when school lets out ( I on the other hand have to walk the mile to get home) and well she went to a garden convention in London for the day so the job fell to Uncle Vernon. When the school told him what happened that, "I climbed up onto the school roof" (which even _**I**_ can't see how that's possible). His face first paled to a papery white (which is a rare color for him) then turned a more familiar shade of red (though it looked more of a blotchy purple this time).

When we got home he all but dragged me down in to the Basement. Shudder. Well the Basement it's not really that scary in itself but what is though is that it holds the Room and he was heading straight for it. It is hard to tell where the Room is because it looks like a part of the wall. You see I only been down to the Room three times before but what happens in there is…. Uncle Vernon rips the hidden door open and throws me in before turning to shut and I can hear the _**click**_ of lock on the door behind him. On the far wall away from the door there a chains bolted to the wall and ceiling and right next to the door there is the box that Uncle Vernon keeps the tools in.

Uncle Vernon gives me a cold stare and then raises his big meaty hand and whacks me upside the head so hard that my vision goes black and white at the same time. He then proceeds to strip me bare and reach for the shackles that hang from the ceiling clipping them around my waists' with me facing the wall with him at my back. He leans around me to adjust the chains so that my arms are about my head and that I have to stand on my toes so it doesn't hurt my back and arms so much. Uncle Vernon secures them on the hook bolted to the wall.

_ "Please I'm sorry. Please don't…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. __**Sorry**__"._

I beg him not to to to….

"Shut up _**Freak**_" Uncle Vernon hits me on the head again. "It's what little Freaks get for" he trails off his blue eyes like chips of ice.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't do it again so so so…. __**Please**__!"_

He doesn't answer but I can hear him moving away, opening the Box, closing it a little harder then necessary and coming back towards me.

_"Please I'm sorry. __**Please**__. __**Please**__. __**Please**__!"_

Uncle Vernon shifts his feet putting his (very large) weight behind….

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

There's so much

Pain.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep, Pretty baby, Do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not, Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep._

_Sleep, Pretty darling, Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

Remember. I so dearly want to…

Remember.

Author's Note:

So this is my first real story and I hope that everyone will enjoy it so right then.

Please R&R

I would really appreciate it if you reader could give me advice so that I can do better next chapter.

Thanks.


End file.
